


Mike Hawk X Reader

by applespider



Category: M&M's Commercials
Genre: Gen, Meme, Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men, technician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applespider/pseuds/applespider
Summary: "Can you check the cords, just in case?" Y/N purred, smirking."Y-yes." Mike slowly bent over, his breath hitching in his throat. He got down on his knees, arching his back to check if the cords were plugged in right.Suddenly, Y/N bent over behind him, breathing on his neck. Clear lust filled the air.
Relationships: Mike Hawk/Y/N





	Mike Hawk X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Pls this is a joke. I've never written smut. Enjoy.

Mike Hawk. Truly an enigma. It was his beautiful grey hair that caused everyone to fall for him. He was truly ethereal. Mike was trying to fix his computer, however, nothing worked. So, Mike began dialing the local technician, Y/N. Known for their skilled work in making any problem go away.  
Shortly after, he heard a knock at the door. He hastlily made his way through the garbage on his floor towards the door, fixing his black hoodie on the way. He opened the door hesitantly.  
"Mike? I'm here to fix your computer." Mike gazed upon the person in front of him, truly a wonderful sight. Lucious lips adorned with beautiful eyes, looking at him in anticipation.  
"Uh, yeah sorry, come in." He stepped aside, a blush adorning his face. He lead Y/N to his room, suddenly embarrassed by the mess. "I can't get it to turn on."  
"Can you check the cords, just in case?" Y/N purred, smirking.  
"Y-yes." Mike slowly bent over, his breath hitching in his throat. He got down on his knees, arching his back to check if the cords were plugged in right.  
Suddenly, Y/N bent over behind him, breathing on his neck. Clear lust filled the air. Y/N's hands grabbed Mike's hips, gripping tight and breathing into his ear. "How bad do you want it?"  
"So b-bad, please." Mike groaned out, his pants growing tight. Mike arched his back more, rubbing his backside against Y/N.  
"Not bad, Kitten." Y/N breathed out, pulling Mike's pants down. Y/N stepped back to take a look at how wrecked Mike looked. His skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat, breathing heavily. He spread his legs slightly to give Y/N a better view.  
Y/N whipped their 8 inch strap out... you can imagine the rest i feel so unholy.


End file.
